


Big Happy Birthday

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Drabble Collection, Everybody Loves Kamiya, M/M, Other idols will be veeeeery briefly mentioned later, Reminiscing, birthday countdown fic, happy crying, like veeeeeeeery briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: Café Parade reminisce on how much their leader has changed their lives on the lead up to his birthday.





	1. Side:Saki

**Author's Note:**

> yes...yes i just really like writing fics were everyone talks about how much they love kamiya it’s what he deservesssss
> 
> (im sorry for posting ch1 on michio’s birthday but that’s just how the countdown worked out HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHIO!!)

Did Yukihiro Kamiya know just how much of an impact he had on people’s lives? Saki pondered this as he scrolled through a gallery full of pictures of the members of Café Parade.

It was 4:03 AM and he found himself unable to sleep, despite being at Makio’s place to get away from his family for a night. Kamiya’s birthday was a mere 4 days away, and Saki hoped that the handmade photo frame the group had all pitched in to create would show their leader what he meant to them all. He had poured all his love and gratitude into his part of the frame, mentally going through everything Kamiya had done for him and thanking him for it with every sticker gem he stuck down.

Everyone had put their feelings into the simple but heartfelt gift. Just looking at it had made Saki emotional...thinking about it now made Saki emotional.

He realised that he had started to tear up at some point, an overwhelming and unnameable feeling taking him over. Who would he even be without Kamiya? Without Café Parade? The pressure from his family probably would’ve taken him over; he would’ve become a fake manly-man in an attempt to make everyone happy. He would be living a miserable, fake life. He probably wouldn’t even have friends; you can’t make real friends when you fake everything about yourself like that.

Kamiya had saved Saki from that fate and given him a safe place to be himself. He didn’t have to lie to himself anymore. He had the best friends he could ever ask for. A true family, his three weird big brothers and Makio, his wonderful boyfriend. And he was an idol now to top that all off.

Saki sniffled and tried to wipe away his happy tears before he woke Makio, asleep in the bed beside him. He put his phone down and turned over, wrapping his arms right around his boyfriend and finally drifting off to sleep, still thankful for Kamiya for making this moment, and his entire happy life, possible.


	2. Side:Makio

Making friends had always been difficult for Makio. It wasn’t as if he never tried; it was just difficult with his family constantly moving around the country due to his father’s job. When he finally got to the ‘playing outside of school’ stage of friendship, they’d pack up and head to another city. And just when they finally started to settle down in one place, his mother had fallen ill and passed away.

His mother had been his best friend, and her death had shaken him to the core. Ever since, connecting to people had been hard for him, and he had friends but never felt truly close to anyone; cake began to fill the void she left.

That was until he found Café Parade. They were such a band of oddballs, all having gone through their share of life hardships. But despite everything they still wanted to make people happy, they didn’t let their troubled pasts get in the way of being positive and making friends. Especially Kamiya—he had been through some horrific experiences, yet he still smiled and still worked to make others smile as well.

It was inspiring; Makio decided he wanted to be that kind of person. Always willing to help, always willing to listen. Always aiming to be better. Kamiya was the perfect role model, like a third sibling; his family just got bigger and bigger, it felt like he had five siblings altogether now.

Just a couple of years ago, he couldn’t even imagine having one close friend. Now, he had four. Even more if you included everyone he had bonded with at 315PRO.

Makio smiled softly. Kamiya had taught him so much and finally helped him “move on” and make friends again. His birthday was in 3 days; he hoped he could get his gratitude across to him on that day.

He took a bite of delicious roll cake and looked up at the sky.

“I hope you’re proud of me, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a little deeper into makio backstory than i thought it would BUT he needs more love anyway so no regrets
> 
> tomorrow is side:asselin!! yay


	3. Side:Asselin

His guardian angel, that’s the only way Asselin could describe Yukihiro Kamiya.

Asselin’s life hadn’t been an easy one, full of negligence and rejection. His parents were never home and never brought him on their various travels, leaving him with only the caretaker of their home to raise him. For a while, that was fine, and they taught him everything he needed, even taught him how to cook. They were such a wonderful mentor, a better parent than either of his real parents had ever been.

Then, they disappeared without a trace. And despite his awards and accolades, he couldn’t keep a job to save his life. Words and fists would be thrown, and he took it for as long as he could, trying to move on. But people talked, and reputations can easily be torn to shreds.

Asselin’s last resort threw him out and left him with nothing. He had finally hit his lowest point...but then, someone reached out. Yukihiro Kamiya shone with a stunning light, one that disgusted him at first, but he never wavered in his desire to help Asselin.

And then soon, he had a stable job. He had a place to live. And perhaps most importantly, for the first time in his life, Asselin had friends. Human friends this time, not just his various plush toys.

Kamiya had appeared when he most needed him, rescued him from despair and turned his life around entirely. He couldn’t erase the pain his past caused him, but at times it felt like none of it ever happened, like none of it mattered because in the here and now, Asselin Beelzebub the Second was finally at a point of stability and happiness, neither of which he had ever experienced before.

That was why Kamiya was his guardian angel; in Asselin’s mind, there was no other explanation for it. No mere human could ever be that kind and generous.

2 days until the ceremony celebrating Kamiya’s birth. Asselin threw down a heavy cookbook with a joyous, chaotic laugh, knowing the perfect dish to thank Kamiya for everything he had done for him. He had better get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting so long to use the kamiya is asselin’s guardian angel thing in a fic i jsut couldn’t get anywhere with it LOL...
> 
> thanks for reading!! come back tomorrow for side:soichiro!!


	4. Side:Soichiro

Soichiro could still vividly recall his first time meeting Kamiya. He had barrelled into their classroom, almost two hours late on his first day of senior high, claiming he went to the wrong school. Then, he flopped down in the chair in front of Soichiro and tried to talk while their teacher did, so he ignored him.

Oh, how different his life would’ve been if Yukihiro Kamiya were so easily discouraged.

When they first met, Soichiro was stubborn and wouldn’t even give Kamiya the time of day, but he still followed him around like an excited puppy. No matter what he said back then though, Soichiro didn’t necessarily hate it, if he wanted Kamiya to go away he would’ve made that fact known. He just didn’t want to admit he enjoyed the company.

At some point he stopped being stubborn and they became inseparable, much to everyone’s shock. From then on, Soichiro’s life had changed forever.

Soichiro stopped piping out icing for a second, contemplating how he had even gotten here. Here, in the café he had co-opened with his best friend, making western-style sweets instead of traditional ones. None of this would’ve been possible without Kamiya; he wouldn’t have even discovered his passion for western pastries without him.

That was the Kamiya effect though, wasn’t it? He came along when you needed him most and somehow turned your life around, made everything better. Helped you discover a new passion, helped you learn something new, gave you a second chance. Soichiro truly was lucky to call Kamiya his best friend. He wondered briefly where he would be if he had never stopped being too proud to admit he wanted friends.

...well, there was nothing to even wonder about. Soichiro absolutely couldn’t picture life without Kamiya. It wouldn’t be worth living without him, and all the friends he had made thanks to Kamiya being around, he thought.

Soichiro broke out of his thoughts when the group chat for the 5 of them came alive.

— “heeeeeey ☆ you guys know what suuuuper special day it is tomorrow right!!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡”  
— “IT WOULD BE BLASPHEMOUS FOR US TO NOT KNOW!”  
— “of course! we’re all ready!”  
— “Haha...I’m afraid I don’t know”

Many things had changed about the two of them since they first met. Unfortunately, Soichiro realised as he read the texts, Kamiya forgetting his birthday every year wasn’t one of them.

— “huh??? but kamiya-san it’s...!”  
— “KAMIYA...????”  
— “kaaa~miii~yaaa~!!! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ how can you forget about something of this papi-portance!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW’S THE BIG DAY YALL COME BACK FOR SIDE:KAMIYA!!!


	5. Side:Kamiya

What was it he was meant to remember today? Ever since Saki’s initial text yesterday, he had been trying to put his finger on exactly what he had forgotten, but he hadn’t had any luck.

Did they have work? No, Producer had given him a day off and though he and the others were meeting at the café, they wouldn’t be opening. He couldn’t remember any of his colleague’s birthdays being on the horizon nor were any holidays coming up, so what was it?

Yukihiro fell asleep with this plaguing his mind, and only upon waking up the next morning and grabbing his phone in a sleepy haze did he finally realise. He had so many new texts it was a little overwhelming, but from the previews alone he could gather what they were all for.

They were all wishing him a Happy Birthday, and not just Saki, Makio and Soichiro (who had all texted him at exactly midnight, of course), but several other 315PRO idols too. Yukihiro’s face split into a huge grin at the sight of so many warm greetings, and he sat up in bed with intention to answer them all when he heard Asselin’s boisterous laughter ring out from the kitchen. He decided to go investigate, and a wonderful combination of scents struck him. That must have been breakfast.

“Ahh, my senses were correct! Welcome back to the lucid realm, Kamiya, and congratulations on this here anniversary of your birth!” Asselin shouted, spinning around and pointing his spatula at Yukihiro. “I have worked my alchemy in order to create the most wicked morning feast in your name! You awoke slightly before it came to fruition, but please seat yourself and wait for your senses to be blown away!”

Yukihiro did as he was told, laughing heartily at the excitement of it all. Soon enough, Asselin slid a plate full of of slow-cooked sausage and vegetables, with eggs and perfectly golden toast on the side. Yukihiro felt his eyes widen and his mouth water at the mere sight and smell of the dish.

“A meal my masterful mentor once prepared for my own birth festival, worthy of the great Devil King himself!” Asselin threw himself into the seat across from Yukihiro, seating Satan beside his plate. “Please, eat your fill and no less!”

—

Yukihiro didn’t think his mood could get any better at this point. As he and Asselin walked together to the café, he let out a satisfied sigh and put his hand over his chest.

“Asselin, I think that’s the best meal I’ve even had from you! I’m going to be thinking about it all the way up until my next birthday!” He exclaimed happily, grinning at Asselin. The chef had been tense the whole time they had been walking, embarrassed by how much praise was being heaped upon him. “I mean, you will make it again, right? We can make it tradition!”

“O-of course! If that’s what you wish, Kamiya, I will make it for you every time your life’s timer progresses!” Asselin assured him, his voice shaky to accompany his read cheeks.

“You’re the best, Asselin. Thank you,” Yukihiro threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder in a half-hug, making him let out a choked and flustered noise. “Ah, look! We’re here, and I didn’t even try to make a wrong turn once! I think that paired with such a wonderful breakfast means this will be the perfect day!”

The doors swung open before either of them could even reach for them, and a loud chorus of voices all shouted at once:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAMIYA!”

Yukihiro stood, shocked into silence for a moment. Everyone was here; from Dramatic Stars to Legenders, and Ken and Producer and even the President. Behind them all, he spied a tall, lavish cake that had Shinonome’s name all over it, a feast obviously prepared by Asselin, and decorations that everyone must have pitched in to help with.

Yukihiro felt his heart swell with joy, a massive wave of happiness splashing oh top of him and almost sending him to the ground with how hard it hit him.

“Kamiya!” Saki and Makio both shouted at once, running over to him. They held out a photo frame, holding a picture of the five of them in their costumes from their Baile of Love and Passion shoot. Each corner of the frame was decorated differently; shiny and pink, Saki’s work. Cake stickers, obviously Makio. Purple and black, Asselin’s work. And neat and tidy stickerwork including macarons and other sweets—Shinonome.

“We all put all of our feelings into it, because we wanted to thank you for everything you do for us...” Saki started.

“I hope we communicated our thoughts well!” Makio finished his sentence for him.

Yukihiro took the frame and held it as if it were something precious, something made of glass or even gold. At some point, Shinonome had appeared and patted him on the back.

“We’re all so grateful to have you here, supporting us all, Kamiya,” He said softly. “You’ve changed all of our lives. Thank you.”

Yukihiro couldn’t find the words to express how he felt at the moment; the constant phone camera clicking and wailing from Minori probably captured it better than anything he could say. He drew all of his friends into a tight hug, keeping the photo frame safe in his grasp.

“No, thank you. I couldn’t ever ask for better friends than you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming on this little countdown with me. happy birthday kamiya, thank you for everything ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is admittedly the worst of the chapters i wrote so im sorry i promise they’ll get better
> 
> thanks for reading please tune in tomorrow for side:makio!!


End file.
